Fairy Tail Chronicles 1
by grawrskueess
Summary: them imprisoned and whipped them until the innocent people learned their lesson. Aoi's mistake took her into being whipped, until scars and bruises formed. What's worse is that they do this in public. Everybody stares, some cry, some had the word "sorry" written all over their face...(more in story)


"Get to work!" the guards yelled. Aoi carried two buckets filled with water, and took one step then another. Her palms were covered in blisters and dirt, but she had to keep going, she had to. She dropped one of the buckets, it spilled. Right then she was in deep trouble, these guards weren't the kind ones, they were the one keeping them imprisoned and whipped them until the innocent people learned their lesson. Aoi's mistake took her into being whipped, until scars and bruises formed. What's worse is that they do this in public. Everybody stares, some cry, some had the word "sorry" written all over their face. Aoi was only at the age 10, she was low in health and strength, and had her left eye almost being blinded. How could someone treat people so cruel?

They threw her into a dungeon and tied a rope around her wrists. The room was cold, every time Aoi would breathe, you could see the fog of her breath. She tried to keep her feet under her tiny dress, and she buried her face between her knees under the rough and dirty fabric of the dress. She was still in the cold room for two days, and the two mornings she would stand and peak through the tiny crack to see the beautiful ray of sunlight. The heat of the sun would shine across her face, and for once in a while, she felt warmth. The light soon turned to night, and now she heard crickets instead of chirping birds. She wondered when she was going out of this cold place, she closed her eyes and fell to deep slumber. Then she heard a ruckus, she thought she only slept for about 5 minutes, but when she looked out the crack it was darker than before, she wondered what time it would be. She heard yelling, and screams, and then things crashing. She was so scared she ran into the darkest corner, and hoped nothing would happen.

She stayed in silence, and taking the tiniest breaths she had ever taken. Then the running footsteps became louder, it was a boy. The ropes around his wrist were gone, and you could see they bruised it caused around it. She gasped and hope he didn't hear her. She was so afraid, she didn't want to be hurt. He came closer and closer, he looked around, then she had notice he was in a rush. Her stomach made a tiny growl, and then he turned and found her at the dark corner. He came closer, she screamed. Even though she knew no body would come to save her she still screamed. He covered her mouth and when he saw her face, he saw fear written all over it. His eyes turned softer, and his grip on her mouth loosened a bit, and then he whisper softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not one of them. Listen to me, I'm going to get you out of here." He looked around and untied the ropes that kept her hands together. He let go then took her hand and they ran. "There he is! And he has someone! Get him!" the other guards yelled. They ran as fast as they could, the boy stopped and carried Aoi, he would go faster if he did this. Then they both escaped into the dark forest.

The boy found a cave to hide and sleep in, before they slept he introduced himself, the boy's name was Al, then she did the same. Just by looking at Al, you could already tell he's at the age of fourteen. They worked together for a month now. They were both a bit more healthier, they both had more food and better clothing.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell."

"What do you mean?" she asked again.  
Al took a long pause, then said,, " I'm not sure. But what I am sure of, is that we'll both find a happier place."

"Hmmmmmm." Aoi said.

Al smiled and replied, "Yea. I can't believe we're finally free. One day, I'm going to free all those other people. They don't deserve to be treated that way. I'll save them, no matter what, that's my goal."

On the third day of their journey they went over a huge hill, then at the top, they both saw kids and mothers and fathers enjoying their lives, A water fountain spraying out the water in a beautiful form. The sunlight gleamed perfectly and the weather was nice and warm. They could smell the bakery's bread cooking in the oven, and sweets filled the air.

This what they would call, Heaven.


End file.
